Susie Gold Trilogy
Susie Gold Trilogy is a tv marathon of fave PR Tv show featuring Susie Gold who was portrayed by singer, Shayna Rose Series Overview The series takes place in a town of Riverside, California. On an exploratory mission, two astronauts discover an extraterrestrial container (referred to as a dumpster as a result of its smell) and breach the unit, inadvertently releasing the evil alien sorceress Vita from 10,000 years of confinement. Upon her release, she and her army of evil space aliens set their sights on conquering the nearest planet: Earth. When the wise sage Telexa becomes aware of the release of the evil which he was responsible for capturing so long ago, she orders her robotic assistant Gamma 5 to select five "teenagers with attitude" to defend the Earth from Rita's attacks. The five teens chosen are Nicole Holden, Carmen Rodriguez, Max Collins, Rico Lopez, and Drew Hale. Telexa gives them the ability to transform into a fighting force known as the Thunder Storm Power Rangers, providing them with an arsenal of weapons at their disposal, as well as colossal assault machines called Zords, which can combine into the Megazord. Besides being rangers, the team lead normal lives, deal with identical twin snobs, Marine and Briana Chandler, who go to Winwood Junior High. The series begins with five teenagers combating Rita and her seemingly endless array of monsters. However, consecutive failures lead Vita to adopt a new method for conquering Earth and destroying the Power Rangers: by attacking them with one of their own. Using her magic, Vita kidnaps and brainwashes a local teenage girl from Winwood Junior High (Marine and Briana's school), whose fighting skills prove to equal that of Nicole's in a martial-arts contest held in Riverside. The 13-year-old, Susie Gold (who developes a crush on Drew), passes Vita's tests, becoming the Aqua-blue Power Ranger. Entrusted with Rita's Sword of Darkness, the source for the continuance of the evil spell he has fallen victim to, the young Susie comes dangerously close to defeating the Power Rangers, especially when Vita causes a solar eclipse that temporarily drains the Megazord's power. However, the aqua-blue Ranger is ultimately defeated, and the Sword of Darkness is destroyed by Nicole. Now free from Vita's spell, Susie chooses to use her Ranger powers to assist the other Rangers in defeating the evil that gave them to her in the first place. Her Zord, the Pteradacylzord, is reconfigured to enable it to help form more powerful Zord combinations alongside the other Dinozords. As time goes on, Vita focuses her plans on eliminating Susie in order to regain the powers that she believes belong to her. Using a special wax touched by Susie when she was evil, Vita uses a magic aqua blue Candle to sever Susie's link to the Morphing Grid and slowly remove his powers, returning them to her. In the end, Susie loses her powers, but she is able to prevent Vita from reclaiming it by transferring the remains to another Ranger who can operate them based on their own link to the Morphing Grid. Susie chooses Nicole who, feeling guilt for failing to protect Susie's powers, accepts them. However, Susie (Now 14) later returns to the team when the other Rangers' Power Coins are handed over to Vita in exchange for their kidnapped parents. With Telexa's help, Susie regains her aqua-blue Ranger powers and successfully retrieves the other Rangers' Power Coins. However, Susie's regained powers are only temporary and must be frequently re-charged by Telexa, who mentions that the Aqua-blue Ranger's powers will ultimately fail. Despite this, the 14-year-old remains determined to continue assisting the other Rangers as long as possible. Season 2 Lady Morticia, Vita's superior, arrives at Vita's Moon Palace, where he takes her place and throws her into a space dumpster again. She then begins her own campaign to conquer Earth. In order for the Power Rangers to compete with Morticia's monsters, which are superior to Vita's, Telexa and Gamma upgrade the Dinozords into the more powerful Thunderzords. However, Susie is forced to retain use of the Pterazord, due to her powers being too weak to support a new Zord. back at her normal life, Susie and her twin nemesis, Marine and Briana enter Riverside High School. After several defeats, Morticia focuses her attention on eliminating the aqua-blue Ranger. She eventually does so with a special aqua-blue Crystal, using it to take away the Aqua-blue Ranger's powers permanently. The crystal also powers up her Dark Rangers, but when Susie smashes it, the Dark Rangers powers are transferred back to the regular Rangers. Following the permanent loss of the aqua-blue Ranger's powers, Telexa and Gamma create in secret a new White Ranger to aid the other Rangers in battle. The White Ranger is revealed to be Susie, who in addition receives a new Zord, the Tigerzord, and also becomes the new leader of the Power Rangers, desprite being the youngest ranger of the team. During the Team Ninja Trials in Riverside, Susie, Carmen, and Drew become friends with three teenagers from Sierra: Jasmine Harris, Trey Wilkes, and Jake Stewart (who later becomes the love interest of Carmen). During an ensuing battle with Morticia and a magical serpent, Jasmine, Trey, and Jake discover the Rangers' identities (worrying Susie) and, having been entrusted with their secret by Telexa herself, the three newcomers become allies of the Rangers. Later on, Nicole, Max, and Rico are selected to represent Riverside at the World Peace Conference in Switzerland, and the Rangers are faced with the task of finding replacements, but in order to transfer the powers of the Pink, Black, and Red Rangers, they must find the Sword of Light, which is located on the Deserted Planet. However, Morticia pursues them across the galaxy in Serpentera, her massive personal Zord, which destroys most of the Deserted Planet. Fortunately, Serpentera runs out of power before being able to finish the Rangers, and they return to Earth safely with the Sword of Light. Telexa then chooses Jasmine, Trey, and Jake to replace Nicole, Max, and Rico as the Pink, Black, and Red Rangers, respectively. Some time before the power transfer, Vita had returned to Earth when Tommy made his debut as the White Ranger, and fell into the hands of twin snobs, Marine and Briana, but the Rangers sent her back into space. She later returns to the Moon while the Rangers are in Australia on a school trip, and with the help of Finster, she gets a special "makeover" to gain a younger and "prettier" face. She then uses a love potion on her brother, Vito and Morticia, who is in a deep sleep during his centennial re-evilizer, and he falls in love with her when she wakes up. Vito and Morticia get married and thus join forces, along with Vita to make an even more terrible threat for the Rangers, but not even this can prepare them for what is to come. Season 3 Vido, Vita and Vito's skeletal cousin, later comes to Earth and, with the help of a group of monsters, manages to destroy the Rangers' Thunderzords and the Tigerzord, which as a result damages the Power Coins beyond repair. Undaunted, they seek the aid of Ninjor, alleged creator of the Power Coins, who gives them new Ninja Coins, providing them with the even more powerful Ninjazords and the Falconzord.[[|24]] Later, an beautiful girl named, Claire Mitchell moves to Riverside. She befriends Carmen and Susie. Later it is found that Vita had captured Claire and put her under a powerful spell (Like she did with Susie). As a result, she steals Carmen's Ninja Coin, vastly weakening the Yellow Ranger, whose life force, like that of the other Ninja Rangers, is connected to her Ninja Coin. It is during this time that the Rangers acquire their most powerful Zords ever: the Shogunzords. Eventually, Claire overcomes Vita's evil spell and returns Carmen's Ninja Coin to her. A short time thereafter, Carmen gets a chance to pursue her figure-skating career. With Telexa's blessing and support, she leaves to train for the Pan Global Games, choosing Claire to replace her as the Yellow Ranger. Carmen's departure devasted Susie, because she was much closer to her thought their ranger careers. Though her initial fear and hesitation keeps her from contributing fully to the fight against evil, Claire eventually becomes both comfortable and capable of fulfilling her duty as a Ranger.[[|25]][[|26]][[|27]] After several more battles, Vita, Vito, and Morticia are joined by Vita and Vito's parents, Master and Mistress Vile. Following his failed attempts to defeat the Rangers, he reverses time, turning the Rangers into powerless children, around the same time Susie was celebrating her 16th birthday. Morticia nixes the idea, because she did that and failed. These events culminate in the mini-series Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, which leads to the next incarnation of the Power Rangers franchise, entitled Power Rangers Zeo.